Curfew
by Raven of the Shadows
Summary: Teddy is sneaking into the library fifteen minutes before the curfew for an important task.


_Written for TGS Gobstones Championship for the prompt:_ Write about a Hufflepuff character. _Submission from Mahoutokoro, House Mizu. W.C. 837._

* * *

 **Curfew**

Teddy Lupin was up to no good.

In simplest words, the boy was not supposed to be here, in Hogwarts library, fifteen minutes before curfew because he had graduated from the school the previous year. But the fact didn't deter the boy one bit as he sneaked between the shelves, dressed in his old school robes, his hair changed to deep black to provide camouflage in the dark, wintery night.

Though he did want to curse his godbrother James because the other boy had the invisibility cloak which would have made his task so much simpler and had denied his request when Teddy asked to borrow it for one single night. He vowed to make James' life a living hell this summer, his mind already working on the pranks he would play on the younger boy.

Teddy peaked around the bookshelf he was currently hiding behind. Seeing no one, he crossed over to the shadows of the next row of shelves. He was pretty sure someone was watching him, and his hand twitched towards his wand, but he resisted because he was extremely clumsy as it is, and disillusionment did not go well with his already poor limb-to-eye coordination.

The boy shrugged off his paranoia and moved to the next row. _Just one more row_ , he thought to himself as he looked around to check if someone was watching him. He ducked into the shadows as Madam Pince walked by, a lot closer than he would have liked, and as Teddy breathed a sigh of relief, he berated himself for being almost caught by the librarian.

Finally, he crossed the last row of shelves and reached his destination, a fond smile tugging at his lips when he saw his girlfriend who was busy completing some essay. Victoire was such a Ravenclaw!

Checking once again if no one was nearby, Teddy darted out of his hiding place, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend from the back. He chuckled when she swatted at his arm and cried out indignantly. "I love you, Vic," he whispered into her ear, pressing a kiss on her temple as she relaxed in his arms.

He then sat himself in the chair next to her, knowing no one would disturb them there this late into the night because Victoire was the only NEWT student in History of Magic and she was the only one who ever came to the History section in the evenings.

"How're the studies going?" he asked, crossing his legs and reaching out for her hand.

"I was doing okay before someone decided to disturb me," she replied, mock-scowling at him.

Teddy placed a hand on his heart. "Oh fair lady, you wound my pride by giving books more importance than this humble knight!"

Victoire burst into giggles, a hand pressed to her mouth to smother the laughter. "You do know you could have simply asked Professor McGonagall for permission to come in here instead of risking sneaking?"

Teddy grinned. "What fun would that be? Aunt Minnie would be tailing behind me to make sure I keep your virtue intact." He winked at her before growing serious. "And trust me, her claws are _scary_!"

Victoire laughed again. "You stupid, stupid boy. You're lucky I love you."

"Say it again," the boy said, raising an eyebrow, a warm smile on his face.

"I love you, silly boy." Victoire said, her smile matching his. "Now kiss me!" Teddy beamed at her and leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

"I love you too," he said, squeezing her hand. He then looked at his watch, his eyes widening dramatically. "Two minutes to the curfew!"

He didn't give Victoire a chance to respond and jumped into action, packing all her books in her bag. He extended a hand in her direction, which she latched on to stand up.

And then, before the girl could respond what was happening, Teddy was on one knee in front of her, a small jewellery box in his hand, asking, "Marry me?"

A bubble filled up her insides, a tear leaving her eye as Victoire tried to respond, but Teddy wasn't having any of it. Placed a chaste kiss on her lips, he pressed the box in her hand and then vanished into the shadows as if he had never been there, his words lingering in the air: "Send me an owl if you agree."

And then he was gone.

Ten minutes later, Victoire was still standing in the same spot, staring at the now-open jewellery box and the ring it held—a silver band with a sparkling diamond in the middle, surrounded by stones with the same blue hue as her eyes, a smile on her lips and tears on her cheeks, the word 'yes' floating in her mind and echoing in her ears, waiting just to be written on a piece of parchment for the wind to take it to her man.

Needless to say, that day Victoire didn't make it to the common room within the curfew.


End file.
